A luminaire is a light fixture that is typically mounted to a canopy, ceiling or light pole. Conventional luminaires include a ballast electrically connected to a socket and lamp, and an optical refractor or lens that encloses the lamp and allows light rays from the lamp to emanate therethrough.
Conventional luminaires generally provide only one lamp orientation, usually either vertical or horizontal. Additionally, problems arise in installing and maintaining conventional luminaires. For example, installation often requires more than one person. Also, performing maintenance such as replacing the lamp often requires disassembly of the luminaire. Also, some conventional luminaires are bulky and include unnecessary parts. Moreover, some conventional luminaires are not easily adaptable to a variety of optical refractors.
Additionally, some conventional luminaires include removable or retrofit panels. However, conventional retro-fit panels are often difficult to latch and leave unsightly hardware or fasteners exposed. Also, conventional luminaires that use retro-fit panels often do not provide adequate protection to electrical shock, particularly when removing or opening the panel.
Examples of conventional luminaires include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,394,628, 6,276,818 and 6,182,848 to Wang; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,367,945 and 6,264,344 to Quioque et al.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,224,233, 6,059,422, and 5,662,407 to Fischer et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,681 to Meyer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,433 to Baldwin; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,466 to Baker, the subject matter of each of which is herein incorporated by reference.